


Lost Kingdom

by Reyns456



Series: Namor week [4]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Nightmares, i dont even know, im sorry??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyns456/pseuds/Reyns456
Summary: When will this nightmare ever end?
Series: Namor week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716853
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Lost Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> I really didn't know what to do for this day, which is weird for me, most of my work is on the sad side or instrospection but I just can't think a single idea and than this idea just pop late at night.
> 
> It probably doesn't make much sense so sorry for that. It's supposed to feel a little disconnected.
> 
> It also the shortest thing i have ever wrote.

It… happened again…

IT HAPPENED AGAIN!

his people… his home…

…they were gone…

and he wasn’t there 

he never is

he is always away

someone always drags him out of his home

they want him away to destroy it, to make him suffer

to hurt his people 

to take everything that is precious to him

and… sometimes…

sometimes he is away because he chose to…

…because his friends ask him for help on an emergency or to be on a team

…because he decided to leave for reason just know to him

this… this one was one of those times

he just went to see his friends, a simple reunion, a simple get together with the Invaders

they were celebrating Brian coming back to life. Him and Roger together again after so long

it was a time of joyful reunion 

it was a time of happiness

but for him it just caused pain and suffering

he can’t blame his friends for this, they didn’t know, no one knew 

he should had been there

he should had seen the bombs and the people

he should had stopped the destruction

he should had known there was something wrong

he should had taken his people out of the city

he should…

… he should had expected this to happen

Atlantis always falls… and he is never there to help this people

is the nightmare that follow him to the world of the living

the nightmare he has every night no matter what

the nightmare that he see the ruins of the different Atlantis

the nightmare that he lives when he knows how many had died, 

how many he didn’t save

the many that count on him and he abandoned

the many that believed on him

the ever present nightmare

He was told you could wake up from nightmares so

When will this nightmare ever end?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't sure what you guys think of it but I hope at least you liked it.


End file.
